


Close Shave

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [59]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blade kink, M/M, PWP, Shaving, Shaving Kink, my kinky tattooed husbands, stick really loves poke doing seemingly mundane things to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick is getting scruffy and Poke decides to help him out with that, and more.





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the [shaving scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EA3LPt83QAc) from Skyfall ~~one of my fave movies ever~~ This was intended to be a nonsexual act of intimacy but my kinky boys had other plans. So, please enjoy.  
> My visual for Stick in a towel can be seen [here](https://sexual-ace-thetic.tumblr.com/post/164191165989)

Poke walked into the bathroom to see Stick fresh out of the shower, towel loosely wrapped around his waist, but otherwise naked. Poke would never tire of that view, all of his skin and tattoos on display, more ink than bare skin by this point. The fact that Poke had tattooed them all, marking Stick as  _ his _ , whether or not anyone else knew, _ they  _ knew, Stick was  _ his _ , and wore the proof proudly, everyday. 

Stick was smirking as Poke finally met his eyes in the mirror after his slow up and down. “Like what you see, love?

“Mmm, you’re getting a bit scruffy.”

Stick rubbed his cheek as he looked at Poke, “Then why don’t you help me out with that.” 

Poke grinned wickedly, “Go sit in the low chair in the bedroom, I’ll be right behind you.”

He could see the flush of excitement creep up Stick’s neck beneath his tattoos. He went to kiss Poke’s cheek, but thought better of it, knowing how much Poke would prefer it after he was clean shaven again. He opted for a soft touch at Poke’s waist as he walked by. 

Poke gathered all he would need to shave Stick, straight razor, brush, bowl with warm water, fluffy hand towels, shaving cream and lotion. He was pleased to see Stick relaxed and seated, still only in the towel, when he came in. 

“I’m gonna need you to keep your hands on the armrests until I tell you otherwise, okay?” 

Stick bit his lip lightly, “Okay.”

Poke placed the supplies on the floor and kneeled between Stick’s legs. The angle was perfect, placing Poke just above Stick. Poke first lathered the brush, and started to brush it onto Stick’s face in small circles, going from his cheeks down to his adam’s apple. 

Poke picked up the razor he knew Stick always kept it sharp so he wouldn’t have a problem getting a clean shave. 

“Ready?”

Stick nodded, either not wanting to dislodge any lather, or he didn’t trust his voice. With the way his eyes were locked on Poke’s every move, he figured it was the latter. And Poke knew it wasn’t that Stick was afraid, Stick trusted Poke with his life. No, it was quite the opposite.

Poke smiled and gently tilted Stick’s head to pull the razor down against the flat of his cheek. Stick made a soft noise at the back of his throat, not  _ quite _ a whine, but close. 

“You okay, Bev’ika?” Poke asked as he wiped the blade and adjusted Stick for the next swipe.

“Mmhmm.” 

Poke moved Stick again with a gentle touch, with another swipe of the blade, another strip of lather gone, and a  _ definite _ whine from Stick.

Poke continued strip by strip, watching Stick as he worked so hard to  keep himself together. The biggest giveaway that it was a losing battle, was that his pupils were blown wide, almost completely obscuring his golden brown irises.

Finally, there was only one strip left, along the front of his throat. Poke’s smile was soft, but knew Stick could see the wicked curve to it as he placed his first two fingers on either side at the base of his throat, and got in real close, knowing Stick could feel his breath brushing against his skin, “Hold real steady for me, now.” 

Poke dragged the blade up Stick’s throat, watching his eyes flutter shut. As soon as Poke got past his vocal chords and started up his chin, Stick couldn’t hold back any longer, and moaned. Poke chuckled as he put down the blade and picked up one of the towels. He gently wiped down Stick’s face and neck, leaving kisses long his now smooth jaw, rather than stopping and moving back up like he knew Stick wanted him to, he figured he would give Stick another surprise. 

He started to kiss down Stick’s chest as he flicked open the towel that was just barely covering anything anymore. Stick groaned as he gripped the armrests tight; Poke loved that he remembered to keep them right where he told him, not that he really expected anything less, but he was still pleased. 

Poke kissed Stick’s hip before wrapping his mouth around his cock. Stick’s head fell back as he moaned loudly, but his hips didn’t even twitch. Poke was always impressed at how well Stick could control himself when it came to Poke’s comfort. Poke wrapped his hand around the base of Stick’s cock as he concentrated on the head.

He knew Stick wasn’t going to last long, and was grateful for the warning so Poke could pull off and stroke him through his orgasm. Stick was still breathing heavily as he asked, “Can I?”

“ _ Please _ .”

Before Poke had even finished the word, Stick and leaned down to kiss the taste of himself off Poke’s lips, while lifting him into his lap. Poke went easily, letting Stick do what he wanted, he had more than earned it.

Stick pulled the top of Poke’s sleep pants down to get his hand around Poke’s cock. Stick made a pleased groan at how hard and wet Poke already was.

“Knew you enjoyed that as much as I did.” 

Poke’s hips jerked into Stick’s grip as he wrapped his arms around Stick’s neck, “Of course I did, Bev’ika. Love making you feel good, no matter what that entails.” 

Stick hummed as he caught Poke’s lips in a kiss and twisted his wrist just the way he knew Poke loved. Poke moaned softly as he came, come mixing with Stick’s on his chest. 

Stick nuzzled against Poke’s cheek as he came back down. Poke hummed in satisfied pleasure, “Think you’re gonna need another shower.” 

Stick chuckled, “Only if you’ll join me for this one.”

Poke shrugged a shoulder, “Only fair, I helped you shave, now you can help me clean up.”  
  
Stick growled softly as he lifted Poke easily, leaving the towel behind for Anomaly and Killer to find later, as he brought him back to the bathroom, “My  _ pleasure _ .”


End file.
